


PROMISES

by pjmmygxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Promise, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmmygxx/pseuds/pjmmygxx
Summary: A short short story about you and Harry's relationship after High school.





	

He's been your boyfriend for five years. You both graduate and attend different college/uni's. Harry gets into a school six thousand miles away. You're sad cause you want to be close to him, but also because you know how girls can get around him. 

"Nothing will happen babe. I promise you." 

You attend different schools miles away from each other and still manage to stay together. You miss him a lot. A year in he screws up. You find out from a post on Harry's friends Instagram, that he's cheated on you. It's a picture of Harry kissing a girl. Harry calls you saying,

"I'm sorry, I was out of it. I didn't know what I was doing."

You know he can be a terrible drunk but you're too hurt to listen to anything he's saying. He broke the promise. From then on, conversations between the two of you are awkward and neither of you visit each other. It was hard, but you two still manage to hold onto each other.

Two years later you graduate college/uni. Most of your friends and family are there, but not the one you miss the most. Harry surprises you at your car with a bouquet of daisies, apologizing and asking you to forgive him. You can't resist his pouty face, and it makes you crack a small smile. You bite your lip trying to hide it but, Harry spots it before you can, breaking out into a grin. You get emotional, eyes watering as you eye his dimples, his heart warming smile. His grin slowly drops into a sympathetic smile as he walks towards you and wraps his arms around you in a hug. You cry against his chest. You missed him a lot. 

Harry tells you he's moved back and three months after you've made up, you move into an apartment together. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Harry asks you, two weeks later, in front of everyone while the two of you are out having dinner at a restaurant. You say yes. The two of you can't wait, so you "celebrate" in the car after dinner. 

Seven months later, you both have a big wedding on the beach with you and Harry's friends and family. On the second day of your honeymoon you find out that your pregnant. The doctor tells you your four months long with a set of twins. You don't want to know what they are till birth. Harry isn't happy. He thinks 22 is to young to be a father. It saddens you. 

You have a stressful pregnancy. Harry's barely there. He's there..but he's not himself. You're 7 months pregnant when something goes wrong. You wake up in the middle of the night, cramping and the sheets are soaked with blood. Harry rushes you to the hospital, where you give birth to a baby boy with a full head of curly brown hair. He's premature, but you love him anyway. The other baby was a girl. But you lost her. 

You're holding your baby boy and Harry's sitting in one of the chairs staring at the both of you. You can't read his face. You ask him if he'd like to hold his son. He hesitantly gets up and you carefully hand him the baby. You softly smile seeing the both of them together. Your boys. 

"He has your eyes."

Harry sniffles. You're surprised because, this is the first time he's shown some type of emotion the last 7 months. Minus the negativity radiating off of him the whole pregnancy. Harry frowns, keeping his eyes on the baby. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers. You make eye contact with him, eyes glossed over. "I was just scared- still am. But I want to do this. I want this. I wasn't really there for you like I should have been while you were pregnant. I feel like I'm the cause of all this. Losing our baby girl." He cries, tears running down his face as he softly rocks the baby. "And I'm so sorry. I'm going to step up and be there for you. For the both of you. I promise."

You remember what happened last time Harry made you a promise. But you feel this times different. Your not in college anymore. You're both adults. You both made vows to one another when you married. So you have trust in Harry, that this time... he's going to keep his promise.


End file.
